Love is a battlefield
by Cutiepie5199
Summary: Alexander is a half vampire, what happens when Raven leaves Alexander for Trevor and a new goth girl enters Alexander's life and helps to patch up the wounds? Read on and find out... AlexanderXOC


****

~ Hello, Readers. This is my second fanfic lol, it was an idea that popped into my head a while back and I found it on my computer today so I'm being bold and posting this. I hope it's okay because it looked pretty good in my head haha. Review, Alert and please, favorite and maybe check out my other story. _Regarding Elena_, it's a Vampire Diaries story if anyone is interested.

***Disclaimer* I do not own VK, and if I did that would be so rad! But no, I'm just a girl with a vision of characters mingling. **

**~Cutiepie5199**

* * *

_A wave of soft blue and raven black curls had caught Alexander's attention before he saw the girls face, he was waiting for Raven on his porch, lifeless black rose in hand. This girls scent had caught him off guard twice now. This girl smelled like the most delicious fragrant scent he'd ever smelt, her skin reminded him of silky cream and he had once caught a flash of her eyes before. Hidden behind glasses, they were a piercing crystal blue, even in a dim light he saw them in. He instantly felt guilty for thinking about such a beautiful girl that way, he loved Raven._

"_Speaking of the angel" he murmured with a small smirk as he saw Raven approaching the mansion on her bike. The other girl glanced up at the mansion dreamily as Raven ran up the windy driveway and caught Alexander's gaze for a moment before blushing and looking down immediately. A small smirk played on his lips but it was washed away the second Raven crashed into him. _

"_Miss me?" she smiled up at him. _

"_yeah" he nodded kissing her lips. "Totally" _

"_Your so sweet!" she smiled as he handed her the rose. _

* * *

It was the last sweet memory he had of his gothic mate. But, after an eventful trip to Hipsterville and a chaotic night he had been turned into a half vampire. Like his cousin Claude, he didn't remember how it happened but it may have been one of the worst decision's he'd ever made. Because, somehow he had lost Raven to the soccer snob. He attempted to win her back by enrolling in Dullsville high but it was to no avail.

"Alexander?" Jameson knocked on his door as he was painting.

"Yes?" Alexander replied in a flat tone, the creepy butler entered with a glint of hope in his eyes. Alexander perked up a bit, praying it was his Raven, but he hid it well.

"The new girl is back" he told him, suddenly that sweet scent inhabited his nostrils and he faintly smiled. The girl with crystal eyes, he remembered.

"I'll be down in a moment" he told Jameson. "Keep her company please"

After, a quick wardrobe change Alexander flew down the stairs soundlessly, he prayed he didn't scare the girl. She was in the drawing room, flipping through a romanian novel with her multicolered hair tied back into a curly bun, a few astray curls fell in her face. She looked so compelled in this house it was amusing.

"Find anything interesting?" Alexander teased walking in, she looked up alarmed then breathed a sigh of relief as a pink tint crept to her cheeks along with a warm smile.

"This whole _Manision _is interesting" she told him amazed. "You are so lucky, um I just moved here. My name is Clara"

She extended a hand and he took it into his own pale hand. "Alexander" he introduced himself in a smooth tone with a soft smile, she gazed at the spider ring resting on his left hand.

"That's so cool" she whispered.

"Would you like a tour of the mansion?" he asked, she raised her eyes to meet his and gave an eager nod of her head. Alexander chuckled and lead her away.

* * *

"Raven what's wrong?" Trevor questioned as they were strolling around dullsville, hands entertwined and lips locked.

"It's just Alexander" she sighed, this had become a frequent topic for them. "I feel so bad, I mean I could have let him down easier right? Why did I have to break his heart?"

Trevor ran a hand through her soft black hair and kissed her lips softly. "There was no other way, you did your best to protect him from this" he told her softly "But it just wasn't meant to be, and he couldn't accept it. You did, you just need to get over the guilt"

She sighed "I wish I could see him again, I mean I see him at school. But we don't talk, c-could we pass by the mansion just once, I want to see it"

"Anything for you" he smiled softly and lead her to his Camero. She climbed in willingly and felt comforted by his hand on her knee, she smiled at him and pecked his cheek with charcoal colored lips. He chuckled and kissed her back.


End file.
